VE-H Maw
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = VE-H Maw |Image = VE-H Maw.png |Description = Advanced cooling techniques provide the Maw LMG with a decisive mix of reload speed and stopping power, offering flexibility in many combat scenarios. |Empire = VS |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Weapon Type = LMG |Fire Rate = 600 |Velocity = 550 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |MaxDamage = 167/10 |MinDamage = 125/75 |Reload Speed = 3.45s/4.6s |Ammunition = 60/300 |Hip Accuracy = 2.25/2.75/2.75/3.25/0.12 |Aim Accuracy = 0.03/0.2/0.03/0.4/0.06 |Vertical Recoil = 0.35/0.35 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.175.0.195 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.4 |Recoil Angle = 15/20 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 2.5 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699}} |-|AE= } |Align= } |Name = VE-H Maw AE |Image = VE-H Maw AE.png |Description = Advanced cooling techniques provide the Maw LMG with a decisive mix of reload speed and stopping power, offering flexibility in many combat scenarios. |Empire = VS |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Weapon Type = LMG |Fire Rate = 600 |Velocity = 550 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |MaxDamage = 167/10 |MinDamage = 125/75 |Reload Speed = 3.45s/4.6s |Ammunition = 60/300 |Hip Accuracy = 2.25/2.75/2.75/3.25/0.12 |Aim Accuracy = 0.03/0.2/0.03/0.4/0.06 |Vertical Recoil = 0.35/0.35 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.175.0.195 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.4 |Recoil Angle = 15/20 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 2.5 |Cert Cost = N/A |SC Cost = N/A |Note = Available as part of Sixth Anniversary Bundle.}} The VE-H Maw is a light machine gun available to the Vanu Sovereignty. It is unlocked through purchase with Certification Points or Daybreak Cash. The VE-H Maw is a light machine gun released alongside the MGR-L1 Promise and MG-H1 Watchman as part of a new series of Empire Specific weapons. Each seek to fill a gap in that faction's LMG lineup, and come with unique attachments. For the Maw, these are the Vented Power Core and Unstable Ammunition. Damage Fall-off Stats in are with Soft Point Ammunition * 167 at 10 meters ( ) * 143 at 47 meters ( ) * 125 at 75 meters ( ) Role * The Maw excels in outputting damage, with a high fire rate, and fast reload speed compared to the Flare VE6 and Ursa, the Vanu's other 167 damage LMGs. And shares DPS profile similar to NC LA1 Anchor. * The Maw is notably versatile, with access to a unique selection of optics, rail and ammo types, as well as reasonable pick from the normal pool of attachments. * The Maw has a lower damage-per-magazine than the Flare VE6 or Ursa, having only 60 rounds in the battery (compared to 75 for the other two). * The Maw struggles to output damage at range compared to the Ursa (which has a minimum damage of 143 at 75m), though shares the same minimum damage as the Flare VE6. * The Maw sacrifices some accuracy for its damage output, with a significantly higher first-shot recoil as well as a lower muzzle velocity. Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the VE-H Maw. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Maw. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Maw. Ribbons Medals History * February 8, 2018 Update ** Added to the live game. * March 12, 2018 Update ** Removed recoil growth characteristics. ** Vertical recoil max from 0.5 to 0.35 ** Recoil angle min from 10 to 15 ** Recoil horizontal max from 0.225 to 0.195 ** Dev Note: The recoil adjustments here place it more in line with the New Conglomerate's LA1 Anchor in terms of controllability, while retaining some faction distinction. ** Maw LMG will properly swing into place when activating a reload while sprinting. * December 5, 2018 Update ** VE-H Maw and VE-H Maw AE will once again have smooth animations while starting a reload while sprinting. Media File:Maw.jpg|Official Screenshot Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Heavy Assault